Super Heroes
}} Super Heroes is a licensed theme introduced in January 2012, although, in reality, 2011. Certain promotional sets were available in the Summer and early December of 2011. It currently features a grand total of over thirty, based on the DC Universe and Marvel comic books and movies. Timeline There were nine DC Universe sets (which focus on the Batman, Superman, and Green Lantern series with guest appearance by Wonder Woman and Flash) released in January 2012, with two promotional ones released in May. Twenty-three new minifigures were introduced in the DC Universe subtheme in January.LEGO Press RoomICv2 The Marvel collection focuses on the Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men, and Ultimate Spider-Man. Seven Marvel sets were released in April 2012, with the Spider-Man set released in July 2012. Nineteen minifigures were also introduced under the Marvel subtheme in April (and February for two of the promotional minifigures).LEGO Press Room In addition to regular System models, Super Heroes also features buildable action-figures, known as Ultrabuild sets. These use a building system similar to that used by Hero Factory theme, and feature three characters each from the DC and Marvel universes. In addition to the DC sets, a video game based on the DC theme was released on June 19, 2012.LEGO Superheroes 2012 : Les images - Brick Heroes The DC subtheme continued into 2013 with sets based on Man of Steel. Other DC minifigures released also resembled appearances in The Dark Knight Rises, as well as comic looks. The Marvel subtheme continued into 2013 and expanded upon sets based on Ultimate Spider-Man with other characters featured in the show. There also were sets based on Iron Man 3. There was also a video game based upon the Marvel line, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, which came on October 22, 2013. The DC line continued into 2014 with five Batman-based sets, with the Batmobile and minifigure being inspired by . In November 2014, ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'''' was released. The Marvel subtheme continued into 2014 with sets based on ''Ultimate Spider-Man with an updated Green Goblin and other characters featured in the show and two sets based on the Avengers Assemble TV series. Another set based on the X-Men franchise was released, while the movie subtheme of Marvel featured sets based on the film Guardians of the Galaxy. In 2015 sets based on the films Avengers Age of Ultron ''and ''Ant man ''were released, as well as ultimate spider-man. In 2016 LEGO Marvel's Avengers was released. In 2015, sets based on the upcoming film ''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice were planned for release, but when the film was pushed back to 2016. The sets based on the film were pushed back to 2016 with justice league sets and batman sets released in 2015http://brickfanatics.co.uk/london-toy-fair-report/ In 2016, there were three Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice sets released as well as classic Batman, Batman, and Mighty Micros sets. In 2016 there were sets based on the two MCU films released that year: Civil War and Doctor Strange. There were also avengers assemble, Ultimate Spider-Man and Mighty Micros. In 2017, there were three mighty micros sets, one wonder woman set, and three justice league sets. In 2017 there were also three sets based on the comics, three Mighty Micros sets, two Spider-Man: homecoming sets, and two Thor: Ragnarok sets. Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 was also released. Description Super Heroes is made up of two separate universes, DC and Marvel. The DC Universe can be divided into two; comic book , which most of the sets are based on, and the movie verse with one set inspired by The Dark Knight Rises and sets based on Man of Steel, batman v. superman, wonder woman, and justice league. The Marvel Universe can actually be further broken up into three other universes; the comic book one, which includes two sets based on the X-Men, and three sets released in 2017. the TV-verse, as the Spider-Man sets is based off of the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show and most avengers sets are based on avengers assemble. and the "movie-verse" which is based on the Marvel Cinematic Universe and currently revolves around the movies The Avengers, Iron Man 3, The avengers, Avengers: age of ultron, Guardians of the Galaxy, ant-man, Captain america: civil war, doctor strange, guardians of the galaxy vol.2, spider-man: homecoming, and thor:ragnarok. The Ultrabuild figures depict three DC characters and three Marvel characters as Hero Factory-styled action figures. So far, Marvel Ultrabuilds only focus on the Avengers movie universe. DC Universe Sets in the first wave of the DC Universe theme mostly revolve around and his rogues gallery, but other heroes such as Superman, Aquaman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Shazam!, and Green Arrow have appeared. Most of the original sets are very similar to sets from the previous theme, but are now fully comic-based and have a more colourful and cartoony approach to the source material, as opposed to the darker colours used in the original theme, which was mostly based on Batman: The Animated Series (a popular Batman cartoon from the nineties). Many of the minifigures from the original theme which were based on their animated series counterparts (such as The Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Two-Face), and have been changed to resemble a comic-inspired iteration. Characters who already were based on the comic books (such as Catwoman, Bane, and The Riddler) have changed the least, only being updated with new prints, and colours (and in Riddler's case, a new mould, the Small Clown's bowler hat). In the Batman theme, henchmen were generic characters with only their torsos changing to match the villain they served. In Super Heroes, they are a more personalized, such as the Joker Henchman having his face painted and different clothes, and the Two-Face Henchman having different faces and clothes from the Joker Henchman. set of the first wave]] Most characters colour schemes have remained the same, except for Two-Face's, which has drastically changed from white and black to orange and purple. Batman's vehicles frequently use black and yellow where the original ones would use black and gold; he also occasionally uses a light grey and dark blue coloured vehicle. While in the original Batman sets, many villains would carry guns, most of the villains in DC Universe don't have guns at all, the exception being The Joker who even then has his false "BANG" gun. While many of the structures in Batman would use dark colours like grey, black, and brown, the three structures released in DC Universe; Joker, Riddler, and Harley Quinn's funhouse, a bank, and The Batcave, are generally more colourful; The Funhouse mixes the colour schemes of all three villains included together (this includes colours such as black, red, white, purple, green, and yellow), and the Batcave uses both of the colour schemes Batman has used on his vehicles throughout the first wave (black and yellow and dark blue and grey), and adds transparent light blue lights. Only one System set revolving around a hero other than Batman was released in the first wave. 6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex depicts Superman fighting a large, purple and green, Kryptonite-powered mech piloted by his arch-nemesis, Lex Luthor, while trying to rescue Wonder Woman. Even though the first wave of the DC sets are mostly comic based, two promotional items given away at the San Diego Comic-Con depict Batman and Green Lantern (who hasn't appeared as a minifigure elsewhere) in costumes based on their appearances in The Dark Knight Rises and Green Lantern movies, respectively. At SDCC 2012, two promotional exclusive minfigures were released, both based on their comic book appearances. The super hero Shazam! and Bizzaro, another enemy of Superman. ]] In 2013, a [[76001 The Bat vs. Bane: Tumbler Chase|set inspired by The Dark Knight Rises]] was released. It includes Batman, Bane, and Commissioner Gordon inspired by their appearances in The Dark Knight trilogy. Also included is The Bat, which is black with blue highlights, a redesigned Tumbler in a desert camouflage colour scheme and smaller than the original, and two yellow and black barricades. 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout, features a new model of Arkham Asylum, which featured dark colours such as dark grey, black, and dark red. It also brings back the dark and gothic feeling to the theme. 76000 Arctic Batman vs. Mr. Freeze: Aquaman on Ice features the Batboat in the same black and yellow color scheme as the pervious year's vehicles and a white, trans blue, and grey ice prison. It also features Batman in an exclusive Arctic suit and Aquaman , the only non-Batman character in the winter 2013 wave. Guns are introduced to the DC subtheme and one is given to Gordon, the villains, however, for the most part still lack guns or weapons( the exceptions being Mr. Freeze, who has his freeze gun and The Penguin who has his umbrella) The Penguin who was featured in the original theme based on his comic book appearance, is only updated with new prints and colours. The Scarecrow and Mr. Freeze, who were based on their appearances on Batman:The Animated Series, are updated with new prints and colours and with Freeze a new helmet and gun design. Three sets based on the upcoming Superman movie, Man of Steel will be released to coincide with the release of the film. All minifigures in the Man of Steel -themed sets are based on their appearance in the film. 76002 Superman: Metropolis Showdown depicts a fight between Superman with a yellow and black sports car and General Zod with a black satellite on a grey and tan base, that has a feature to launch the car. ]] 76003 Superman: Battle of Smallville features Superman and Colonel Hardy in a tan military Jeep, battling Zod, Faora and Tor-An in a grey spaceship. 76009 Superman: Black Zero Escape depicts Superman saving Lois Lane trapped in a black pod from Zod on a dark grey platform. Marvel Unlike with DC, LEGO did not previously have a license with Marvel, so the sets are mostly unique, and do not currently bear any resemblance to the previous sets (which were licensed to SONY, not Marvel). Most of the sets in the first wave of the theme are dedicated to the movie The Avengers, which pits a team of six super heroes; Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, against Thor's brother, Loki, and his allies, an army of Aliens. Most of the heroes vehicles, are owned by a branch of the United States military called S.H.I.E.L.D. which is run by Nick Fury, and develops and deploys superhuman operatives for large threats. The vehicles are mostly dark blue with at least one sticker which will say S.H.I.E.L.D. and have the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo, an eagle, but seem to have different color schemes for different vehicle types. ]] The armored vehicle driven by Hawkeye in 6867 Loki's Cosmic Cube Escape is dark blue with light grey accents, some black, and a transparent windshield. An aircraft that appears in 6868 Hulk's Helicarrier Breakout, also driven by Hawkeye, is dark blue with some light grey accents, but also with yellow accents and a transparent brown windshield. The interior of the Helicarrier, also included, has a floor that is different shades of grey in different parts, transparent light blue screens, a large, transparent container for holding Loki in the center, and white, black, and different shades of blue at different areas. Unlike the other vehicles, the Quinjet is dominantly grey with some dark blue and transparent brown windshields. Captain America's motorcycle doesn't follow the S.H.I.E.L.D. colour scheme, and is instead dark red with blue and black. The Aliens' vehicles are more consistent, with a colour scheme that always includes dark tan, gold, and purple. All of the minifigures in the Avengers-themed sets are based on their appearance in the movie. ]] 6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown is not movie-based, but instead comic-based like the DC sets and is focused on the X-Men. It pits Wolverine on his grey motorcycle against Deadpool and Magneto in their helicopter, which is dark red, black, and dark grey. 6873 Spider-Man's Doc Ock Ambush has Doc Ock's lab in it, and is based on the '' Ultimate Spider-Man'' TV series. It features the lab being bright blue, black, and grey and a getaway car. It features rescuing Iron Fist from Doc Ock. Captain America, Iron Man, and The Hulk have also appeared in their comic book costumes in various promotions. At SDCC 2012, two promotional exclusive minfigures were released,one based on the comics, Phoenix (a member of the X-Men) and the black suited Spider-Man, which is based on its appearance Ultimate Spider-Man. In 2013, two more sets were released based on Ultimate Spider-Man. ]] 76004 Spider-Man: Spider-Cycle Chase features Nick Fury in a green flying S.H.E.I.L.D. car and Spider-Man on his grey, black, and red Spider-Cycle pitted against Venom and some of the black symbiote globs. 76005 Spider-Man: Daily Bugle Showdown pits Nova and Spider-Man defending the beige DBC building and J. Jonah Jameson from Beetle and Dr. Doom in his black and grey Doomjet. Three sets based off of Iron Man 3 were also released. All minifigures in the Iron Man 3 -themed sets are based on their appearance in the film. 76006 Iron Man: Extremis Sea Port Battle features Iron Man and War Machine chasing after Aldrich Killian in a dark green, yellow, and black speedboat. Also a red buoy on blue water is included. ]] 76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack pits Tony Stark/ Iron Man protecting Pepper Potts and their white and grey mansion from The Mandarin and an Extremis Soldier in a grey, dark green, and yellow helicopter. 76008 Iron Man vs. The Mandarin: Ultimate Battle pits Iron Man against The Mandarin in a flame throwing buggy in the same colour scheme as the boat and helicopter. ]] 76022 X-Men vs. The Sentinel is also a new introduced non movie-based set. It includes more X-men like Cyclops, Storm and The Sentinel! It also got a jet in mainly blue and black! Ultrabuilds The Ultrabuilds are constructable action figures based on a ball-and-socket building system. All of the figures are made of a black and grey TECHNIC-like skeleton, with armor of varying colours placed upon it, although they all feature unique, semi-realistic head moulds. The models are based on both DC and Marvel. They are built similarly to recent Hero Factory sets. All of the ultrabuild figures have two friction joints, which do not appear in similarly sized Hero Factory sets, an exclusive head, and all feature either a printed chest or torso piece, except for The Hulk. ;DC ]] Three DC ultrabuilds have been released to date based on Batman, The Joker, and strangely, Green Lantern who has yet to appear in a system set. The Ultrabuild figures utilize different color schemes than their respective minifigures, and also have different weapons. Batman is depicted as wearing blue boots, a blue cowl, blue sleeves, and blue over his chest, while everything else is gunmetal in colour, with the exception of his "cape" which is made of two long, curved pieces on either side of his back. Batman carries a sword, while in the sets he generally carries a Batarang. Green Lantern, who has only been promotionally released in his movie based costume, has bright green boots, shoulder pads, and chest, while his upper legs and lower torso are gunmetal, and his arms are gunmetal and white. Unlike his minifigure, who had no accessories in the promotion, Green Lantern wields a construct which takes the form of a morning-star weapon. The Joker is the most drastically different from his minifigure, who mostly wears purple. As an Ultrabuild, however, he wears little purple, only having it on his shoulders, coat tails, lower arms, and lower legs. His other parts are a large variety of colours including gunmetal, bright green, and orange. He also carries a ray gun which uses colours such as transparent orange, white, and transparent neon green. ;Marvel ]] The three Marvel characters who have appeared as Ultrabuilds, Iron Man, The Hulk, and Captain America, have colours closer to their respective minifigures, but still different. Iron Man is bright red; rather than dark red, and gold, and has a large, shoulder mounted, golden gun. The Hulk is lime green, rather than bright green. Other differences are that he has gunmetal armor on his shoulders and waist, and that his shorts are blue, rather than purple or tan. Captain America's blue parts are a brighter shade than the minifigure's, and he has white comic eyes, rather than more realistic ones like the minifigure. He also has a white waist, and silver armor on his shoulders. Background DC Universe The DC Universe subtheme's continuity is based on no particular DC continuity, but instead follows the original one used in the Batman theme, which is based on the comic books and the . So far, the story has mostly been told through the comic books included in the DC sets. In the first comic, The Joker and Harley Quinn team up with The Riddler, and capture Robin. They hang him over a barrel of a green substance until arrives and triggers the traps at their hideout, using them against the villains. Batman then rescues Robin, and the three villains then escape on the roller coaster, leaving the ending open for play opportunities. In the second, Catwoman steals a diamond and Batman gives chase to her. The third issue depicts Batman and Robin capturing Poison Ivy, and bringing her back to The Batcave. Bane then enters on his drill to rescue Ivy. Bruce Wayne quickly changes into Batman, and uses the Batcycle to fight Bane's drill, before it is left at a cliff-hanger. In the fourth, Lex Luthor has captured Wonder Woman and Superman proceeds to save her. Lex's mech is destroyed, but he escapes. Wonder Woman is then shown posed heroically, swinging her lasso, again leaving the end open. In the next comic, The Joker returns, this time in his helicopter and with a henchman. He tries to drop a laughing gas bomb on Gotham City, but the Batwing almost destroys his helicopter. The Joker and the henchman are shown grasping on to the rotor, once again leaving the end open. In the final comic, Two-Face is robbing a bank. Batman gives chase to him in the Batmobile, at which point the comic ends openly again. ]] In a three-part story in LEGO Magazine and on LEGO.com, Batcave Break-in, Lex Luthor creates the Injustice Gang, a team composed of himself, The Joker, Catwoman, Bane, Poison Ivy, and Two-Face. They manage to find the Batcave and defeat Batman and Robin, but fail to decide who gets to have their revenge first, which causes them to fight amongst themselves, and allows Batman and Robin to escape and capture them all at once. Strangely, Mr. Freeze and Harley Quinn appear on the cover of the first part of Batcave Break-in, but don't appear in the story. Mr. Freeze wasn't even included in any of the sets in the first wave of DC Super Heroes, but he made an updated appearance in the 2013 line of DC Super Heroes. In the winter 2013, one comic was released featuring all three sets. Dr. Harleen Quinzel (as Harley Quinn) with the help of The Penguin breaks The Joker, Mr. Freeze, The Scarecrow, and Poison Ivy out of Arkham Asylum, while Batman arrives to stop it, but is frozen by Freeze. The other villiains leave Freeze behind, and Robin arrives and beats Freeze while Batman subdues the other villiains.Aquaman talks with a whale before arriving on a dock and frozen by Mr. Freeze with Batman coming to his rescue in the Batboat. Batman in The Bat and Commissioner Gordon work to stop Bane in a camoflague Tumbler and are successful. Marvel Most of the Marvel sets are based on The Avengers. In The Avengers, Loki and his army of Chitauri threaten Earth. S.H.I.E.L.D. commander Nick Fury puts together a team of six super heroes, Captain America, Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, to battle Loki and save the Earth. In the first comic, the Alien General and a Alien Foot Soldier flew over a bridge, and then blasted some cars out of the way. Meanwhile, Captain America put on his suit and ran out of a military base. Then, he rode onto the bridge on his avenging cycle and saw the alien general shooting his gun. Captain America threw his shield and disarmed the general. The alien pilot fired at him, but he used his shield to block it. The ship flew away, and Captain America threw his shield to stop it. Like the DC set comics, it ends in a cliffhanger. In the second comic, an "Artifact transport" was about to go into a tunnel, but Loki ambushed it. After blowing it up, the cosmic cube flies into his hand. However, Hawkeye comes out of the tunnel in his S.H.I.E.L.D. pickup truck. Loki turned around, noticed this, and hypnotized Hawkeye. Loki used his powers to lift the truck and threw it to the side. Iron Man noticed this and flew to the scene to stop Loki. Loki used the cosmic cube to blast Iron Man out the sky. Loki got away with Hawkeye on the truck, and Iron Man gave chase. In the third comic, the SHIELD Jet was flying towards the Helicarrier. Inside of the Helicarrier, The Hulk tapped on Loki's prison cell. Thor noticed this. Hulk and Thor looked up to see the SHIELD jet smash through the side of the ship. Hulk charged at the jet and started smashing it, but looks puzzled to see Hawkeye (He is still hypnotized). Then, all four of them see Loki use his powers to summon his staff, smash through his cell, and escape. In the fourth comic, Black Widow, Iron Man, and Thor noticed a disturbance in the streets. They flew in the Quinjet to check it out. Iron Man flew out of the Quinjet and saw Loki and an alien in their chariot-like ship. Iron Man fired a repulsor blast that blew up the first part of the chariot where an alien was driving. The alien and the bricks fell on the roof of a building, but the alien started to rebuild his half of the ship. Loki sent a blast of magic at Iron Man that knocked him out of the sky, but he landed on a rooftop. Loki and Thor stared at each other with hatred in their eyes. Thor jumped and slammed his hammer on the rest of the ship, destroying it. By this time Iron Man and the alien had rejoined the battle. Loki used his magic to retreat with the alien. Thor threw his hammer again at Loki and the alien, and the comic ends. In the first X-Men comic, Deadpool entered an armoured fortress, but Wolverine attacked him. Deadpool ran away and jumped into a helicopter with Magneto. Wolverine saw a motorcycle, jumped on it, and pursued the helicopter. He used jumped a rock and flipped off the motorcycle. He then used his claws to slice off some of the helicopter. Magneto and Deadpool went flying off. They all fell, Wolverine disarmed Deadpool, and Magneto uses his power to raise both of them, where the comic ended. The story behind the Spider-Man set is Doc Ock has Iron Fist hostage in his lab to steal his powers,Spider-Man comes to his rescue, and Doc Ock gets away on his car at a cliffhanger. In the 2013 winter wave, one comic was released covering the two sets of the wave. Nick Fury arrives in his S.H.I.E.L.D. and informs Spider-Man that J. Jonah Jameson thinks he has deduced Spider-Man's identity and he must protect Jameson and the information. Beetle attacks Jameson in his office, and Venom attacks Beetle. Dr. Doom shows up in his Doomjet which Venom attacks and fights Beetle. The Doomjet crashes to the ground as Spider-Man swings to the fight, while Doom survives. Nova arrives to the fight and Spider-Man attacks Venom and disarms Beetle, while Nova slams Beetle into the ground. Dr. Doom blasts all four them away. Nova helps Spider-Man up, and is scared as they are outnumbered as Venom has teamed up with Beetle and Dr. Doom. Fury arrives in his car and launches a missile, Venom and Beetle attack the car and Venom has Fury hostage. Nova and Spidey aboard his Cycle race to his rescue. The comic leave at a cliffhanger as a battle starts between Nova, Fury, Spider-Man, Doom, Beetle, and Venom, with Jameson ensnared by Venom. Oddly, Iron Man shows up in the background of the final panel, possibly hinting at the summer Iron Man 3 sets. One comic was released that coveedr the three sets in Iron Man 3. Ultrabuilds The Ultrabuild sets depict the six figures in "Power Armour". In the DC sets, Batman is attempting to foil The Joker's latest scheme, while Green Lantern protects a planet from meteors. In an issue of LEGO Magazine, the Ultrabuild Joker creates a device that he uses to absorb the forms of Batman and Green Lantern into himself, creating Lantern. The story for the Marvel Ultrabuilds in the comics is that Captain America, Iron Man, and The Hulk are fighting as The Avengers to stop meteors from hitting Earth. Sets DC Comics Comic-Con Exclusives Marvel Comic-Con Exclusives DC Comics Polybags Marvel Polybags ''DC Universe'' ''Marvel'' Ultrabuild ''DC Universe'' ;DC Combiner models * Batman and Green Lantern Combiner Model * Joker and Green Lantern Combiner Model Two * Joker and Green Lantern Combiner Model One * Lantern * Super Heroes Combiner Model ''Marvel'' ;Marvel Combiner models * Iron Patriot * Hulk And Iron Man Combiner Model * Captain America and Iron Man Combiner Model Video Games Books Minifigures ''DC Universe'' |img3=BaneFig1.PNG |txt3=Bane |img4=Batgirl 2014.jpg |txt4=Batgirl |img5=Sh002.jpg |txt5=Batman |img6=sh025.jpg |txt6=Blue Batman |img7=sh016.jpg |txt7=Black Batman |img8=Sh016a.jpg |txt8=Black Batman |img9=sh019.jpg |txt9=Blue Jet-pack Batman |img10=ElectroBatman.png |txt10=Electro Suit Batman |img11=BlackBatmanwWingsFig1.PNG |txt11=Black Winged Batman |img12=NewBatmanFig3.PNG |txt12=Arctic Batman |img13=DarkKnightFIg1.PNG |txt13=Batman |img14=BTB_Batman.png |txt14=Batman |img15=Batman (Scuba Suit).png |txt15=Batman |img16=Juniors_batman.png |txt16=Batman |img17=Duplo_bats.png |txt17=Batman |img18=Christian_Bale_Batman.png |txt18=Batman |img19=14753584925_c9fd214239_h.jpg |txt19=Spacesuit |img20=New52Batman 2015.png |txt20=Batman |img21=New52BatmanBoots!.png |txt21=Batman |img22=LEGOBatmanDoJ.png |txt22=Batman |img23=Bizarro-2.png |txt23=Bizarro |img24=Sh026.jpg |txt24=Bruce Wayne |img25=Sh006.jpg |txt25=Catwoman |img26=DvdExclusive03.jpg |txt26=Clark Kent |img27=ColonelHardy.png |txt27=Colonel Hardy |img28=SwatGordonFig1.PNG |txt28=Commissioner Gordon |img29=HarleenHarleyFig1.PNG |txt29=Dr. Harleen Quinzel |img30=41dg4CRdtqL.jpg |txt30=Damian Wayne |img31=Faora.png |txt31=Faora |img32=StandardZod.png |txt32=General Zod |img33=ArmouredZod.png |txt33=General Zod |img34=Green_Arrow.jpg |txt34=Green Arrow |img35=Green_Lantern_2015.png |txt35=Green Lantern |img36=Sh023.jpg |txt36=Guard |img37=Sh024.jpg |txt37=Harley Quinn | Harley Quinn |img38=JokerGoon76013.jpg |txt38=Joker Goon |img39=Sh020.jpg |txt39=Joker Henchman |img40=Jor-El.jpg |txt40=Jor-El |img41=Sh012.jpg |txt41=Lex Luthor |img43=Sh038.jpg |txt43=Lex Luthor |img44=Lois_happy.png |txt44=Lois Lane |img45=Man-Bat.jpg |txt45=Man-Bat |img46=Martian_Manhunter2.jpg |txt46=Martian Manhunter |img47=MrFreezeFig1.PNG |txt47=Mr. Freeze |img48=Nightwing_2014_face.jpg |txt48=Nightwing |img49=Penguin minion.PNG |txt49=Penguin Minion |img50=Sh010.jpg |txt50=Poison Ivy |img51=Sh011.jpg |txt51=Robin |img52=HoodedRobinFig2.PNG |txt52=Robin |img53=Shazam-2.png |txt53=Shazam! |img54=Sh003.jpg |txt54=Superman |img55=Superman2013.png |txt55=Superman |img56=Black-Suit-Superman.jpg |txt56=Superman |img57=Lego-76055-Killer-Croc-Sewer-Smash-Killer-Croc-Minifigure-5.jpg |txt57=Killer Croc (Big Fig) |img58=Duplo_super_man.png |txt58=Superman |img59=Flash2.png |txt59=The Flash |img60=New52BlackManta 2015.png |txt60=Black Manta |img61=Brainiac 2015.png |txt61=Brainiac |img62=CaptCold 2015.png |txt62=Captain Cold |img63=GorillaGrodd 0215.png |txt63=Gorilla Grodd |img64=ExclusiveSuperboy.JPG |txt64=Superboy |img65=76052-alfred.jpg |txt65=Alfred }} |img3=LEGO_JL_2_Joker.png |txt3=The Joker |img4=Duplo joker.png |txt4=The Joker |img5=Non-Blurry_Joker.png |txt5=The Joker |img6=PenguinFig1.PNG |txt6=The Penguin |img7=Penguin 2014.png |txt7=The Penguin |img8=Sh008.jpg |txt8=The Riddler |img9=Riddler_2014_racing_suit.png |txt9=The Riddler |img10=Scarecrowfig1.PNG |txt10=The Scarecrow |img11=Tor-An.png |txt11=Tor-An |img12=Sh022.jpg |txt12=Two-Face Henchman |img13=Sh021.jpg |txt13=Two-Face Henchman |img14=Sh004.jpg |txt14=Wonder Woman |img15=New52WWoman 2015.png |txt15=Wonder Woman |img16=GRRR.png |txt16=Plastic Man |img17=Supergirl 2015.png |txt17=Supergirl |img18=Captain_boomerang.jpg |txt18=Captain Boomerang }} Non-physical characters |img35=Killerfrost.png |txt35=Killer Frost |img36=ZZZZKiller_Moth.PNG |txt36=Killer Moth |img37=Lady Shiva110.jpg |txt37=Lady Shiva |img38=LexBots.png |txt38=LexBot |img39=LexCorp Heavy110.jpg |txt39=LexCorp Heavy |img40=Luthorspilot.jpg |txt40=LexCorp Pilot |img41=HNI 0007.JPG |txt41=LexCorp Security |img42=Lucius Fox110.jpg |txt42=Lucius Fox |img43=MadHat.png |txt43=Mad Hatter |img44=Mayor SH.jpg |txt44=Mayor |img45=Mr. Zsaz.png |txt45=Mr. Zsasz |img46= |txt46= |img47= Poison Ivy Goon110.jpg |txt47=Poison Ivy Goon |img48=Batman_Police_Officer.png |txt48=Police Officer |img49=RasalghulBoss.PNG |txt49=Ra's Al Ghul |img50=Riddler Henchmen LB2.jpg |txt50=Riddler Goon |img51=RedHood.png |txt51=Red Hood |img52=Red_Robin_1.png |txt52=Red Robin |img53= |txt53=Scarecrow Goon |img54= |txt54= |img55=150px-SolomonGrundyNew.png |txt55=Soloman Grundy |img56= |txt56= |img57= |txt57= |img58=Talia Al Ghul.png |txt58=Talia Al Ghul |img59=TimDrakeLB2.png |txt59=Tim Drake |img60=VickivaleUnlocked.PNG |txt60=Vicki Vale |img61=Vixen110.jpg |txt61=Vixen |img62=ZatannaGameplay.PNG |txt62=Zatanna }} ''Marvel'' |img15=Sh014.jpg |txt15=Captain America |img16=Sh028.jpg |txt16=Captain America |img17=Cap_Classic.jpg |txt17=Captain America |img18=Steverogershelicarrier.png |txt18=Captain America |img19=Captain America (Age of Ultron).png |txt19=Captain America |img20=Steverogers.jpg |txt20=Captain America (Comics) |img21=31295004236 63690ae661 b.jpg |txt21=Captain America (Pilot jacket) |img22=Captain_America_Space.jpg |txt22=Captain America (Space Suit) |img23=Scuba_Cap1.jpg |txt23=Captain America (Scuba Suit) |img24=Lego captain america sin mascara 2016.png |txt24=Captain America |img25=Captain Marvel-0.jpg |txt25=Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) |img26=Carnage-0.jpg |txt26=Carnage |img27=Screenshot (2).png |txt27=Crossbones |img28=Cyclops.png |txt28=Cyclops |img29=Sh032.jpg |txt29=Deadpool |img30=M 6873 doctor octopus.jpg |txt30=Doc Ock |img31=Screen_Shot_2014-04-04_at_2.31.24_PM.png |txt31=Doc Ock |img32=LEGO Doctor Strange.png |txt32=Doctor Strange |img33=DoctorDoomFig2.PNG |txt33=Dr. Doom |img34=Drax.jpg |txt34=Drax |img35=DTD.PNG |txt35=Drax (Vol. 2) |img36=Electro1.jpg |txt36=Electro |img37=Electrotasm2.png |txt37=Electro |img38=Extremis Soldier.jpg |txt38=Extremis Soldier |img39=Falcon1-0.jpg |txt39=Falcon |img40=Falcon captain America 3.jpg |txt40=Falcon |img41=Gamora1.jpg |txt41=Gamora |img42=GamoraVol2.PNG |txt42=Gamora (Vol. 2) |img43=Giant Ruumor.jpg |txt43=Giant Man |img44=Groot1.jpg |txt44=Groot |img45=Big_Green_Goblin2.png |txt45=Green Goblin |img46=Lego Hank Pym.png |txt46=Hank Pym |img47=Sh034.jpg |txt47=Hawkeye |img48=Hawkeye (Age of Ultron).png |txt48=Hawkeye |img49=LEGO Hawkeye Civil War.png |txt49=Hawkeye |img50=Hydra Agent.jpg |txt50=Hydra Henchman |img51=HYDRA Trooper.png |txt51=Hydra Henchman |img52=Hyperion.jpg |txt52=Hyperion |img53=Iron Fist-1.jpg |txt53=Iron Fist |img54=Iron Legionnaire.png |txt54=Iron Legion Accomplice |img55=31294995756 f302c13b06 b.jpg |txt55=Iron Man |img56=Sh015.jpg |txt56=Iron Man |img57=Sh036.jpg |txt57=Iron Man |img58=Mark 17.jpg |txt58=Iron Man |img59=O9hqHqI.png |txt59=Iron Man |img60=Scuba Iron Man.jpg |txt60=Iron Man }} |img2=Mark42.jpg |txt2=Iron Man |img3= Lego Mark XLVIII.png |txt3=Iron Man |img4=Lego Mark XLV.png |txt4=Iron Man |img5=Iron Man Mark XLVI.jpg |txt5=Iron Man |img6= Hulkbuster 2015.jpg |txt6=Iron Man |img7=Sh027.jpg |txt7=Iron Man |img8=Iron Patriot.jpg |txt8=Iron Patriot |img9=Iron Skull.jpg |txt9=Iron Skull |img10=Iron Spider.jpg |txt10=Iron Spider |img11=30523676843 1af3896a64 b.jpg |txt11=Justin Hammer |img12=JJJFig2.PNG |txt12=J. Jonah Jameson |img13=Sh033.jpg |txt13=Loki |img14=Sh031.jpg |txt14=Magneto |img15=Magneto Headmaster.jpg |txt15=Magneto |img16=Mantis.PNG |txt16=Mantis |img17=Maria Hill.png |txt17=Maria Hill |img18=183px-MJ_Watson.png |txt18= Mary Jane Watson |img19=Miles Morales.jpg |txt19= Miles Morales |img20=M.O.D.O.K..png |txt20=MODOK |img21=CM.PNG |txt21=Ms. Marvel |img22=Nebula.jpg |txt22=Nebula |img23=NebulaVol2.PNG |txt23=Nebula (Vol. 2) |img24=NickFuryFig1.PNG |txt24=Nick Fury |img25=Nick Fury (Age of Ultron).png |txt25=Nick Fury |img26=NovaFig2.PNG |txt26=Nova |img27=Nova Corps.jpg |txt27= Nova Corps Officer |img28=Pepper-0.jpg |txt28=Pepper Potts |img29=STAR-LORD ALTERNATE OUTFIT.jpg |txt29=Peter Quill |img30=SLU.PNG |txt30=Peter Quill |img31=Phoenix.jpg |txt31=Phoenix |img32=Luke Cage.png |txt32=Power Man|img61=Quicksilver_Front.jpg |img33=Quicksilver.png |txt33=Quicksilver |img34=31216111561 8664cea742 b.jpg |txt34=Red Hulk |img35=30962393910 d93c23fd39 b.jpg |txt35=Red She-Hulk |img36=RedSkull2014.jpg |txt36=Red Skull |img37=Rhino-0.jpg |txt37=Rhino |img38=Rocket Raccoon-0.jpg |txt38=Rocket Raccoon |img39=Rcktravngr.jpg |txt39=Rocket Raccoon |img40=RocketVol2.PNG |txt40=Rocket Raccoon |img41=Ronan1.jpg |txt41=Ronan the Accuser |img42=Sakaaran Soldier.png |txt42=Sakaaran Soldier |img43=Sandman-1.jpg |txt43=Sandman |img44=Scarlet witch.png |txt44=Scarlet Witch |img45=Screenshot (7).png |txt45=Scarlet Witch |img46=Sentinel.png |txt46=Sentinel |img47=31216109421 51e6a10404 b.jpg |txt47=She-Hulk |img48=Shield Agent.jpg |txt48=S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent |img49=BootsSpidey.png |txt49=Spider-Man |img50=398px-76067-spiderman.png |txt50=Spider-Man |img51=S-M_Black.jpg |txt51=Spider-Man |img52=Spiderman-alt.jpg |txt52=Spider-Man |img53=Screen_Shot_2014-04-04_at_2.38.56_PM_copy.png |txt53=Spider-Man |img54=Spiderwoman.jpg |txt54=Spider-Woman |img55=StarLord1.jpg |txt55=Star-Lord |img56=SL.PNG |txt56=Star-Lord |img57=Storm Minifigure.png |txt57=Storm |img58=30962454390 d09d645810 b.jpg |txt58=Super Adaptoid |img59=Ultron Sentry.png |txt59=Sub Ultron-Soldier |img60=Ultron Sentry Officer.png |txt60=Sub Ultron-Officer }} |img7=Sh037.jpg |txt7=The Hulk |img8=Hulk Classic.jpg |txt8=The Hulk |img9=Hulk (Age of Ultron).png |txt9=The Hulk |img10=LEGO-5003084-The-Hulk-Polybag-2015-Hulk-Minifigure-1024x683 kindlephoto-16126376.jpg |txt10=The Hulk |img11=31187155842 6b792c24c4 b.jpg |txt11=The Hulk |img12=Mandarin-0.jpg |txt12=The Mandarin |img13=Mandarin Robeless.jpg |txt13=The Mandarin |img14=Sh018.jpg |txt14=Thor |img15=Thor Classic.jpg |txt15=Thor |img16=Thor (Age of Ultron).png |txt16=Thor |img17=Tony_Stark_From_76007_Iron_Man™;_Malibu_Mansion_Attack.png |txt17=Tony Stark |img18=Bank_Guard.png |txt18=Truck Driver |img19=Ultron (Mk I).png |txt19=Ultron |img20=Ultron (Prime).png |txt20=Ultron Prime |img21=Ultron.png |txt21=Ultimate Ultron |img22=Venom1.jpg |txt22=Venom |img23=Screen_Shot_2014-04-04_at_2.30.14_PM.png |txt23=Venom |img24=Vision Minifigure.png |txt24=Vision |img25=War Machine-0.jpg |txt25=War Machine |img26=Lego War Machine Civil War.png |txt26=War Machine |img27=Lego Winter Soldier.png |txt27=Winter Soldier |img28=Winter soldier.png |txt28=Winter Soldier |img29=Sh017.jpg |txt29=Wolverine |img30=Wolverine Classic.png |txt30=Wolverine |img31=Lego Yellowjacket.png |txt31=Yellow Jacket |img32=Yondu.PNG |txt32=Yondu Udonta }} Non-physical characters Other Merchandise * LEGO Super Heroes Movie Maker (App for iPhone 3GS, iPhone 4, iPod Touch (3rd and 4th Generations, and iPad)) * LEGO Super Heroes Shields TV Shorts * LEGO Batman Short * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes TV Short Gallery DC sets.jpg|A lineup of all of the first wave of DC System sets, minus 6857 Super heroes lego.com logo.png|''DC Universe'' LEGO.com logo Marvel Logo.png|''Marvel'' LEGO.com logo Marvel_microsite1.jpg|''Marvel'' minisite picture'' The Avengers Lego Poster.jpg|A poster for The Avengers Marvel Minifigures.jpg|Marvel'' Minifigures Capcgi.jpg|The front picture when you go to Marvel Universe In the LEGO shop Marvel contest.jpg DC contest.jpg Lego-man-steel-poster.jpg|A LEGO-fied Man of Steel poster Lego_mos_poster.jpg|Another LEGO-fied Man of Steel poster available at Toys R Us SH_2014_figs.png|All of the DC Universe Minifigures to be released in the first wave of 2014 Videos LEGO_Super_Heroes_Batman_Stop-Motion_Trailer 2012 LEGO Superheroes Batman Marvel ultrabuilds ad DC ultrabuilds ad LEGO Super Hero Movie Maker for iPhone Trailer Lego Marvel Super Heroes Commercial LEGO DC Universe Super Heroes Video Contest Comic-Con See Also * DC Universe * Marvel * * * Ultrabuild References and sources External Links * The competition website * DC Universe homepage * Marvel Universe website * LEGO Shop DC Universe * LEGO Shop Marvel Universe Category:Themes Category:Licensed themes Category:Themes introduced in 2012 * Category:Marvel Category:DC Universe Category:Ultrabuild Category:Themes that include subthemes Category:Current Themes Category:Disney Category:Warner Bros.